a litttle girls tears
by livindeadgirl
Summary: its about a lil girl that is telling you her life story she is now 16 but she has alot going on the frist few aint all that good but it get sad... P.s names have been changed in this story


_my name is Elivra back. i want to tell you my life story names have been changed as mine also has been changed. I'm 16 now but my story started when i was little. well here yu go._

**year 2002**

**I'm seven years old. i should be having the time of my life well I'm not. I hate my mom and my lil sister. i guess it started out small like everything did mary get hurt i would get introuble. my birthday she got toys i didnt.i lived with my gram and pap for years beacause my mom couldnt take care of me well thats what was sadi at lest i love my gram and pap. i have a dog he name is sassy. she was always there when i needed to talk to someone. i always got good grades. soo nothing really big happend this year.**

* * *

><p><strong>year 2003<strong>

**I'm eight now and i still hate my mom but i think i hate her even more. i have a really good friendher name is hope. we got in trouble today cuz i didnt want to move off then steps haha all well . i might a new kid i like i might like him3 him name is he talked to me. he is a little older then me he is in 5th grade. he told off these guys for me when they wouldnt leave me alone. i guess thats when he took over the part of my watcher.. he would walk me to class and buy me lunch so that year was one of my best of most of them.. sassy is still very close to me **

* * *

><p><strong>year 2004<strong>

**It's been a year sicne i meet alexim really startin to like him ik im only nine but i cant help it hebeen helping me so much i made a couple of new friends i have talk to my mom so i guess she dont really matter anymore i been doing good in school i been going skating with alot of ppl i really didnt get the hang of it right away and everyone made fun of me for that but its not my fault but this nice old man helped me everytime i feelalex didnt like to skate so that was somthing i had to go without him but he bought me a cell phone you know just in case i needs him. he called me his angle and i called him my watcher cuz thats what he would do he would watch me and make sure i was safe. i never really asked why but it really didnt matter cuz i liked him being there with me im sorry this been soo boreding but it gets more intense i promise.. **

* * *

><p><strong>year 2005<strong>

**I'm this is the secound year i'v known alex. and i loved every minture of it true is i think i might love him 3 and i think he likes me. alot has happend this year for one i found out my sisters dad is not my dad my dad is in prison for alomst murder my pap said my dad did a half ass job on the guy which at the time i didnt understand soo i guess i didnt care.. but it was middle year when alex me out i said yes he told me he couldnt think of life with out me he calls me pretty everyday. he is still my watcher but he is more proctive guys ask me out alot but i say no he still dont skate with me but i got alot better he's parnets fight alot but they both love me every much like im there dauthger my life is alot better soo thats good i got a bunny he runs around the yard he is very funny and sassy loves me too my aunt bought him for me my bestfriend annabell is very fun we go down to the yard thats where my unkle has alot of old cars we go down to the river and swim and swing i was never afiad of anything back then haha.. but that was then**

**year 2006**

* * *

><p><strong>this is the worst year out of all of them alex has to move! and it's not fair he said we could be friend i think that was the frist time i cried in a long time i didnt want him to leave me i loved him but he had to. he said he would keep intouch i was so mad at him i should have said what i said and this is how the convo went,<strong>

**"why are yu leavin me alex!"**

**"i dont want to but i have to im so sorry"**

**"I HATE YOU I NEVER WANNA SEE YU AGIAN I LOVE YU DOSE THE MEAN ANYTHING!"**

**"of course it dose i love yout too i dont want to leave babe you have to see that you mean the world me me"**

**" then dont go boo ... please"**

**"im sorry"**

**then he got in the car and left so yeah that was a pretty bad day in my book and it keep gettin worse**


End file.
